In the past, there have been numerous types of catheter placement devices wherein a needle which is sheathed in a relatively flexible sleeve is inserted into the vein and, thereafter, the needle is removed. In other instances, a needle is inserted directly into the vein. In any event, it is often necessary, particularly where intravenous feeding is involved, to secure the assembly to the arm of a wearer for extended periods of time. In the past, the unit has been taped in a relatively difficult operation to the arm. This invention is of an improved device which is adapted to be positioned over the catheter placement assembly, once it has been inserted, and which facilitates securing the assembly to the arm.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive unit which is well adapted for securing a catheter placement assembly, such as the type used in intravenous feeding, to the arm of a wearer, and which can be easily removed and which can be dressed easily and which protects the puncture point from infection.
In accordance with this general object, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings wherein a unit of the device to size has been illustrated.